La Taquiza
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Si se quedaron con ganas de mas despues del fic "Tacos" aqui esta algo asi como la continuacion; pasen y vean los diferntes tipos de tacos y como las naciones terminan ¡siendo subastadas!


Bueno aquí vuelvo yo con esta se podría decir segunda parte del fic "Tacos" espero que les guste y no me maten TwT! Tambien les dejo el link (copien y peguen en su buscador) por si quieren el antecesor de este fic :3:

.net/s/6469453/1/Tacos

Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece es de mi futuro esposo Himaruya-sama, Latin Hetalia no se de quien sea pero no es mio :3, tampoco el comentario de Pedro de "-¿Qué vas a llevar carnalillo?, tenemos de suadero, al pastor, de lengua, de tripa, moronga, tu jefa me la prestas me la paso me la hecho y ¡fufufufu fufu!…-" es mio sino de Darkar.

Nota: Fufufufu fufu es un silbido.

* * *

La Taquiza

Después del incidente que se presento en la junta pasada los países decidieron que debían recompensar a los mellizos mexicanos por la falta de respeto que fue cometida hacia sus personas por parte del americano, así que en recompensa les otorgaron un día especial del "taco", donde se les presto todo lo necesario para realizar este suculento alimento, claro con la condición de que una vez listo todo los países pudieran ir a probar el platillo…

-Iggy ¿por que soy yo el que tengo que pagar los gastos de reparación, los ingredientes para la comida mas a parte los utensilios que van a usar?-

Alfred que se encontraba en el banco para retirar dinero se quejaba con Inglaterra haciendo su típica cara de puchero, el ingles solo le veía enfadado preguntándose como es que accedió a acompañarlo.

-Y que más esperabas después de lo que hiciste _idiot-_

-Pero ¡¿Qué hice? Solo lleve algo de comida mexicana a la junta, como iba a saber yo que se iban a poner así-

Estados Unidos seguía lamentándose mientras salía del edificio y guardaba el dinero en su cartera, sabia que México no era exactamente un país seguro y debía de ser cuidadoso.

-Fue culpa tuya por llevar esa cosa, si quieres quedar bien con un país debes conocer mejor su cultura, y eso implica aprender un poco sobre su gastronomía, además yo creo que los hermanos estuvieron en lo correcto, es mas yo hubiese actuado igual si te atrevieras a arruinar mis _scones-_

-Pero tus scones ya no se pueden arruinar más…-

Bufo Alfred en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué demonios dijiste _stupid_?-

-No… nada, que si no nos damos prisa no nos dejaran nada de comer así que _let´s go-_

Sin mas que agregar Alfred tomo de la mano a Arthur, el cual se sonrojo notablemente, y echo a correr rumbo a la cede de la junta, la cual en esta ocasión se ubicaba en México ya que Pedro e Itzel les dijeron que era mejor un buen taco casero y para ello debían estar en casa.

Tardaron mucho en dar con el lugar ya que no entendían para nada la ortografía e indicaciones de los mellizos: _"Calle Benito Juaréz con ezquina en 20 antes de llegar a Francisco I. Madero, cercas de la miscelánea "López" si te encuentras con los tamales de la "Tia Lencha" y la viejita de las tostadas ya te pasastes"_ así queal final se decidieron por tomar un taxi.

Al llegar no se encontraron con una sala de juntas, sino con una especie de puesto callejero cuyo nombre era "Juanita", el cual consistía en unas mesas y sillas puestas en pleno paso peatonal, un puesto con la palabra _"Coca-Cola"_, dentro de el una gran estufa con comales y sartenes sobre ella, un torno con una carne girando; en la barra del puesto habían salsas y algo a lo que los mexicanos llamaban "pico de gallo", también estaba una gran canasta que llamo la atención de Alfred y se dirigió hacia allí mientras Arthur iba a saludar a los demás países presentes.

-Emm Itzel ¿Qué es esto?-

Hablo Alfred mientras apuntaba a la gran canasta.

-Si yo también estoy contenta de verte ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la economía?-

Itzel que se encontraba dentro del puesto preparando un guiso respondió con notable sarcasmo, a lo que el americano solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es broma, eso de allí son los famosos tacos de canasta-

-¡¿Son tortillas rellenas de canasta?-

Cuestiono con gran sorpresa Alfred.

-¡No seas wey! Se les llama de canasta por que generalmente los venden transportándolos en canastas, además no me estés molestando si quieres comer ve al otro lado del puesto y pídele a mi hermano que te prepare algo-

Itzel corrió a Alfred sin siquiera verlo pues seguía muy ocupada cocinando, a lo que este solo fue a donde estaba Pedro, donde por cierto también se encontraban, Argentina, Chile, Prusia y Hungría.

-Hello guys!-

-Hol´p….-

Los cuatro le respondieron con la boca llena por lo que no se les entendía así que solo se dirigió a Pedro a ver que era lo que podía pedir.

-¿Qué vas a llevar carnalillo?, tenemos de suadero, al pastor, de lengua, de tripa, moronga, tu jefa me la prestas me la paso me la hecho y ¡fufufufu fufu!…-

-¡¿Eh?-

Fue la respuesta que pudo dar Alfred ante tal comentario del mexicano, el cual al verle la expresión en el rostro no hizo más que reír.

-Debiste ver tu cara gringo, estuvo re graciosa-

-Che dejate de chorradas y dame cuatro mas de pastor…-

Le dijo Argentina a México del Norte mientras le daba su plato.

-Hey weon, dame dos de suadero, cuatro de moronga, cinco de lengua, tres de tripitas, una doblada y me pasa unos dos de canasta, ah y un refresco de dieta-

Chile también le entrego su plato a Pedro mientras todos le miraban atónicos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Pregunto nervioso ante tantas miradas.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que comas tanto y conserves la figura?-

Le cuestiono totalmente sorprendida (y se podría decir que hasta enojada) Hungría.

-B-bueno eso tal vez es por….-

-Por que tiene mucho ejercicio cada noche-

Antes de que pudiera acabara de hablar Argentina le interrumpió con aquella frase que el Chileno no comprendió a la primera.

-Weon ¿tu de que hablai?-

-Che como podeis decir eso, si vos sabéis mejor que nadie a lo que me refiero-

-Yo no entiendo nada de lo que dices eres un completo fleto…-

-Aquí esta tu _chesco _Chile ahorita salen tus tacos-

México dejo el refresco junto a Chile el cual le dio un gran trago.

-No soy un fleto, pero si no entendéis lo digo mas claro; Chile y yo tenemos sexo diariamente y por eso no engorda-

Argentina soltó eso con total naturalidad mientras con un gran orgullo golpeaba su pecho, la reacción de Chile fue escupir todo el refresco directo a la cara del americano, el cual solo se limpio con la manga de su chaqueta con una cara de molestia.

-¿¡Pero que mierda dices weon!-

Totalmente sonrojado Chile empezó a pelear con Argentina diciéndole cosas como "¡no andes diciendo por allí nuestras intimidades! … ¡digo no es que tu y yo tengamos intimidades!". Estados Unidos solo volteo a ver a México del norte el cual solo iba preparan taco por taco sin intentar parar la situación, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la Húngara responsable de ese embrollo pero se encontró con que ella estaba muy felizmente grabando todas las cosas que decía este par.

-¡Todo eso le da una awesome idea al grandísimo yo!-

De la nada grito Prusia que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado puesto que deleitaba sus papilas gustativas con unos tacos de carnitas y una cerveza helada.

-¡Hungría si quieres mantener la figura puedes tener awesome sexo conmigo cada noche!-

Lo último que el peliblanco vio fue un sartén ardiendo que iba directo a su cara.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esta gran puerta dorada? Hey tu viejo ¿Dónde estoy?-

Gilbert se dirigió a un hombre de edad avanzada que estaba tras un mostrador, el cual vestía ropas largas y blancas.

-Bienvenido hermano mío, esto es la puerta del cielo y yo soy San Pedro me encargo de permitir o no el paso a las almas que han muerto-

-¡¿Qué? No, no, ¡no puede ser mi ore-sama persona no puede estar muerta! ¡Sobreviví a la segunda guerra mundial no puedo estar aquí!-

-Hermano dime tu nombre para buscarte en el libro de la vida y así decidir si iras al cielo o al infierno-

-Mi nombre es Gilbert Beillschmidt-

Contesto Prusia entre sollozos y negaciones sobre estar muerto.

-Gilbert, Gilbert, Gabriel, Gonzales…. ¡Ah Gilbert! Espera… ¿Gilbert Beillschmidt dijiste?-

-Si…-

La cara del anciano se torno confusa, enojada, incrédula, además de ¿asqueada?...

-¡TÚ!-

Le dijo a Prusia apuntándole con el dedo.

-¡Tú definitivamente no puedes estar aquí!-

Sin mas que agregar jalo un gran cuerda y de pronto Gilbert se vio cayendo al abismo, para luego despertar en de nuevo en el puesto de tacos…

-¿Tío Gilbo vos estáis bien?-

Argentina se encontraba al lado de Prusia para ver si no había muerto.

-Si, si, pero ¿A dónde se fueron Hungría, Chile y América?-

-Pues llego Itzel y se llevo a los dos primeros, el otro se fue con el cabrón de Inglaterra-

-¿Les pongo más tacos?-

Pregunto ilusionado Pedro sin darse cuenta de la situación, lo mas sorprendente del caso es que ambos dijeron que si.

Entretanto Alfred buscaba con la mirada a Inglaterra y al no encontrarle se dirigió a la mesa donde lo había visto por última vez allí se topo con España, Alemania, Francia y Austria quienes al parecer habían terminado de comer.

-¿Han visto a Iggy?-

-Si estaba aquí hace un momento, pero llego Itzel y se los llevo junto con Romano, Ita-chan, Suiza y este otro… mmm… que se parece a ti pero no es imbécil-

España contesto con esa singular alegría y despreocupación que le caracteriza.

-Canadá-

Dijo Francia viendo con el ceño fruncido a España por no recordar el nombre de su "hijo" y aun más por haberlo confundido con el americano.

-¡Yo no soy imbécil, soy un _hero_!-

Se defendió rápidamente Alfred poniendo su pose de "anuncio pasta dental", en la cual un brillo de sus dientes se reflejaba.

-Me pregunto que podrán estar haciendo…-

Murmuro Alemania quien se encontraba de muy pensativo, Austria a su lado aun que no lo quisiera demostrar también se encontraba inquieto.

Estados Unidos examino en las demás mesas para ver si hallaba a Arthur, pero no, sin embargo noto algo en particular, y era que faltaban muchas naciones, por ejemplo en la mesa donde estaban Rusia, Lituania y Grecia faltaban China, Polonia y Japón los cuales el habían visto antes sentados allí.

-Oigan ¿Dónde están todos?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

Alemania que salía de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba el castaño, ya que volteo a varias mesas y faltaba gente en ellas.

-Oui, Oui, tienen razón, no están Bélgica, Finlandia, Noruega, Romano, Italia, Suiza, _Angleterre, _Canadá, China, Polonia, Hungría…-

-Chile, Venezuela, Colombia y México del Norte y Sur-

Interrumpió España a Francia.

-Esto es muy extraño, ¿Qué indecencia estarán planeando esos dos?-

Dijo Austria mientras se ponía en una pose pensativa.

España también se puso a pensar pero algo llamo su atención, y es que a lo lejos pudo ver la mesa de los latinos y en ella a sus "hijos" Perú, Ecuador, Cuba y Argentina (el cual se había incorporado con ellos hace poco) pero lo que llamo la atención del moreno fue las dos figuras que se veían al lado de sus pequeños (según el) así que se levanto de su lugar y fue hacia sus "niños".

-¡Papá España!-

Gritaron todos a la vez que se le acercaban para abrazarlo. España correspondió el gesto para luego dirigirse a las extrañas figuras, que para su sorpresa no eran otros que Costa Rica y Brasil, y la razón por la cual no les reconoció era muy simple, el primero se encontraba completamente enyesado y en una silla de ruedas y el otro tenia un ojo morado y la marca de un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha.

-¡¿Pero muchachos que les paso?-

Un muy preocupado Español se dirigió hacia los chicos quienes ante tal pregunta solo se lamentaron para si mismos.

Flash Back

Todas las naciones después del atentado se dirigieron a su casa dejando en la sala de juntas a Costa Rica y Brasil solos con un par de hermanos que no se veían muy felices…

-Costa Rica…-

Pronuncio con una voz terrorífica Pedro mientras tronaba sus dedos y sacaba una fusta de dios sabe donde.

-No… P-Pedro… querido… digo, ¡no! ¡AH!-

Y eso fue lo último que se escucho de Costa Rica. Mientras que Brasil también tratando de explicarle las cosas a Itzel recibió un fuerte golpe en el ojo.

-¡Y eso es por andar sobrepasándote con una dama inofensiva como lo soy yo!-

Fue lo que le grito Itzel antes de salir de la sala de juntas, cuando Brasil se compuso del golpe se encontró frente a el a un Pedro muy molesto el cual también le metió un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡Y eso es por andar sobrepasándote con una dama inofensiva como lo es mi hermana!-

Y así se retiraron de la junta los México, dejando tras de si a un moribundo Costa Rica y un muy golpeado Brasil-

Fin del Flash Back

-No creo que quieran hablar de eso…-

Le respondió pesadamente Ecuador al español.

-"Muy bien damas y caballeros… bueno mas bien caballeros"-

Una voz femenina amplificada por medio de una bocina se escucho por el lugar, los presentes se dirigieron hacia donde provenía el ruido y se encontraron con un escenario de madera que nadie se explica como es que no lo vieron antes, pero lo mas sorprendente era la persona que estaba sobre el, ni mas ni menos que México del Sur vestida con un singular traje, el cual consistía en una chiqui-falda verde con pliegues los cuales hacían que la falda se lazara aún mas, un top que tenia dibujada la bandera de Brasil y que solo cubría el pecho de la mexicana dejando al descubierto parte de sus caderas y todo su torso, además de esto el top tenia un escote en forma de "V" que era muy sugerente, la mexicana tenia todo su cabello suelto y bien peinado lo que la hacia ver realmente linda.

-¡ITZEL SANCHEZ! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-

Lanzo un grito histérico España hacia su "hija".

-Oh pues ya vez lo que dice Pedro el que no enseña no vende-

Contesto de la forma más natural la chica a lo que España solo lo hizo caer de espaldas al pensar la mentalidad que tienen estos mexicanos.

-Bueno continuando con lo mío, ahora que ya todos se encuentran bien comidos ¿Qué les parece bajar esos taquitos con un pequeño juego?-

Itzel se paseaba con gran seguridad por el escenario mientras un notablemente muy celoso Brasil posaba sus ojos sobre las naciones que la observaban.

-El juego consiste en una subasta de ukes, el que de mas se lleva a casa al país ofertado, y para que no haya errores con las conversiones den su oferta en dólares, al término de la subasta les daré la cuenta donde deberán depositar…. Ah por cierto todos los países participantes aceptaron por propia voluntad, nadie les obligo a nada… Sin más que agregar comencemos-

Antes de que alguien se pudiera quejar (como si de verdad quisieran quejarse) comenzó la acción, las primeras en aparecer fueron Venezuela y Colombia, la primera vestida con un traje negro muy pegado al cuerpo del cual se observaba que salía una cola de diablo y mas aparte en sus cabeza se posaban unos cuernitos; la segunda vestía un blusón blanco que tenia unas alitas de ángel en la parte de atrás además de una aureola en su cabeza y unas lindas botas blancas.

-Muy bien ¿y quien quiere llevarse a casa el mal y el bien?-

Dijo con una sonrisa picara la mexicana.

-La oferta empieza con 300 dólares, ¿Quién da mas?-

España que ya se había recuperado del desmayo que le ocasiono Itzel volvió a caer cuando ahora vio a Venezuela y Colombia.

-500-

-550-

-600-

Las ofertas iban en incremento y los que mas ofrecían era Francia y Cuba, al final quedo en 750 dólares por parte del cubano.

-Tsk, pero la próxima será mío-

Se dijo a si mismo Francia.

-Nuestro siguiente participante es Japón-

Grecia al escuchar aquel nombre despertó y volteo hacia el escenario para encontrarse con un Japón totalmente moe, que llevaba puestas unas orejas de gato, un traje de maid muy corto del cual sobresalía una cola de neko además de que en su cuello llevaba un collar con un gran cascabel.

-Empecemos con 300-

-350, 400, 450, 500, 550, 609, 700-

Las apuestas subían y subían, los que estaban peleando por aquel Japón eran Francia, Prusia y Turquía, si no se daba prisa, Grecia iba a perder una oportunidad de oro.

-9,000-

Hablo Grecia somnolientamente pero firme.

-9,000 a la una a las dos y a las tres, vendido a Grecia por 9,000-

-¡Pero si no me dio tiempo de subir el precio!-

Grito Francia algo enfadado.

-Lo próximo que verán será algo que tal vez nunca se pueda volver a repetir, ¡así que aprovechen!-

Y era cierto, el próximo en aparecer fue el mismísimo Arthur Kirkland vestido, bueno semi-vestido, bueno casi desnudo… Puesto que lo único que le cubría era una especie de toga que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las caderas y estaba amarrada a su cintura, en su mano llevaba una varita con una estrella y al igual que Colombia unas alas de ángel que quien sabe como podía mantener adheridas al cuerpo, a parte de todo eso en el cabello llevaba colocadas unas extensiones de coletas que le hacían aumentar su grado de Tsunderesismo, realmente parecía una de esas haditas a las que dice ver.

-Mon Angleterre a ti si te llevo a casa-

Alfred alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo Francia y antes de que Itzel siquiera comenzara la subasta se adelanto a donde estaba el Francés y grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Ofrezco 10, 000,000 dólares y reto a cualquiera a que supere esa cantidad!-

Itzel al igual que todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal exorbitante propuesta, Arthur se sonrojo al extremo no podía creer que América fuera capaz de tanto por tenerlo a su lado, bueno aunque claro si lo ponía de ese modo mas parecía prostitución que otra cosa…

-¿Estas seguro gringo?-

Le cuestiono Itzel algo incrédula.

-_Of course! Iggy is mine!-_

_-_Pues en ese caso 10, 000,000 a la una 10, 000,000 a las dos y 10,000,000 a las tres vendido al gringo-

-No puede ser que Onii-san no se llevara nada esta noche-

Se quejo Francia mientras mordía un pañuelo rosa y por sus mejillas caían lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Bien continuemos, aquí tenemos algo que es así como súper genial-

Dijo Itzel mientras imitaba los movimiento de Polonia el cual apareció luciendo un lindo traje de colegiala, pero este en vez de mantenerse callado como lo habían echo los demás comenzó a mover histéricamente los brazos tratando de llamar la atención de Lituania.

-Hey Lit, Lit cómprame a mi, a mi, así como que soy súper genial para que no lo hagas-

Ante tal insistencia del Polaco Lituania termino dando 500 dólares (Francia no se quedo atrás y también oferto) y quedándose con un Polonia que no paraba de decir lo mono que se veía.

-Hey Rusia ¿por que tú no haz ofertado?-

Le pregunta un España que ya se había recuperado de la impresión que le dieron sus "hijas"

-Estoy esperando algo en especial da-

-Bueno el siguiente es nuestro muy querido China-

Una sonrisa siniestra se formo en el rostro de Iván, que al ver a Yao se fue esfumando para irse convirtiendo en un rubor enorme que se extendió por toda su cara, tanto que se desabotono el abrigo ya que había entrado en calor, y como no, si China llevaba un traje que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, este era un atuendo chino que era mas bien utilizado por las chicas, el cual muy y apenas cubría el trasero de Yao eso sin mencionar que tenia unas aberturas por los costados, el traje estaba sumamente pegado al cuerpo lo cual dejaba ver la estilizada figura de China, el cabello lo tenia suelto y cualquiera que no lo conociera podría decir que se trataba de una bella mujer.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos por la belleza del chico que Itzel pensó en subir el comienzo de la subasta, pero solo se quedo en pensamiento por que Rusia antes que nadie hablo para decir de forma atemorizante que si alguien se atrevía a ofertar tendría un boleto sin regreso al infierno. Así que China se fue con Rusia por la cantidad de 300 dólares.

Lo mismo sucedió con Finlandia y Bélgica; el primero salió con un hermoso vestido de novia totalmente blanco, aunque no se noto las mejillas de Suecia se tornaron completamente rojas y lanzo fugaces miradas de odio hacia Francia y Prusia como diciendo "si se atreven a ofertar los castro con el mango quemado de una cuchara de plástico" así que mejor se quedaron callados y dejaron que Berman se llevara a su "esposa". Mientras que en el caso de Bélgica, ella salió muy feliz con un traje de conejita play boy, Ecuador, Perú, Francia, Turquía, Cuba (este recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Venezuela) Dinamarca, Francia y Prusia ofertaron, sin embargo un Holandés bastante molesto se acerco a cada uno de ellos y les dio una santa paliza, para luego entregar en efectivo el dinero a Itzel y llevarse cargando (eso es secuestro sabes) a Bélgica hasta su casa, la cual le gritaba completamente enojada que el no tenia ningún derecho de hacer eso.

El siguiente fue el Noruego quien no tenia mucha voluntad de participar y al parecer era el único que no llevaba un traje sugerente, no obstante este no fue un obstáculo para que Dinamarca se emocionara con ello y fuera el primero en ofrecer una cantidad (hubiera sido el único si no fuera por cierto francés que no se cansaba de tratar de comprar a alguien) llevándose a casa a un Noru que le era totalmente indiferente.

A continuación siguió Chile, quien se veía que estaba completamente en contra de aquello, y es que por dios, su traje prácticamente gritaba "soy tuyo Argentina", su vestimenta consistía en una pequeña falda blanca entablilla, una blusa muy pegada al cuerpo con la bandera Argentina y el número diez en la espalda, aparte de esto llevaba unos pompones blanco con azul celeste y dos coletas amarradas con listones de los mismos colores, era la porrista personal de Martín o al menos eso llego a escuchar el pobre de Manuel.

-Muy bien comencemos con 300-

Espeto Itzel, las ofertas comenzaron a subir, los participantes eran un Argentino que se moría de desangrado nasal, un francés que cantaba las fantasías sexuales que planeaba hacerle al Chileno, un Español que según el salvaría a su pobre hijo y un Peruano que clamaba venganza por el Pisco; al final de tal disputa el vendedor fue el Argentino que ofreció 399.50 dólares y la admisión publica de que la selección Mexicana de futbol era mejor que la Argentina.

-Me saliste caro Chile lo voy a tener que aprovechar-

Le reprocho Argentina

-¡Callate fleto de mierda!-

-Ahora chico nuestra última mercancía femenina-

Al acabar Izal de hablar apareció una Hungría un tanto tímida, cuya prenda de vestir consistía en una falda roja que le quedaba muy por arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca holgada que por encima llevaba una bolera negra y apretada la cual hacia que sus pechos sobresalieran más de lo normal y unas medias blancas hasta los muslos.

-¡Hey señorito ni se te ocurra ofertar Hungría pertenece a mi awesome persona!-

El grito de Prusia resonó en todo el lugar y Austria lo ignoro por completo, Hungría se encontraba completamente roja no se sabe si por enojo o vergüenza.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Prusia sobre el escenario hablando algo con Itzel para después llevarse en brazos a Hungría sin la oportunidad de que algún otro opinara.

-Cof Cof Cof-

Tosió sobre actuadamente Izal para llamar la atención del publico.

-Ahora que pase el siguiente-

Si ver a Inglaterra de hadita fue sorprendente esto lo era aun mas, en medio del escenario se encontraba Suiza con unas casi inexistentes prendas de vestir, pues lo que llevaba puesto era un delantal negro amarrado a sus caderas, unos adornos que utilizan los meseros en sus muñecas y cuello, y como accesorio una bandeja con la cual cubrió su parte posterior que se encontraba al desnudo, los presentes quedaron anonadados ante tal imagen y las cuantiosas sumas de dinero no se hicieron esperar, la oferta llego hasta 1, 000 dólares por parte de Francia, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos Austria levanto la mano y duplico tal cantidad, antes de que Francis siquiera abriera la boca Izal dio por vendido a Suiza el cual bufaba en lo bajo maldiciones y se consolaba con el echo de que su pequeña hermanita no estuviera allí para ver tal humillación.

-Esto es realmente injusto, como e posible que yo Francis Bonnefoy el país del _l'amour _ no haya podido conseguir a nadie, de verdad que la Dios me odia, oigan por que nadie me escucha…-

Francis indignado por que no le hacían caso voltea hacia donde estaba la atención de las naciones para encontrarse con una imagen que era digna de fotografía, eran ni mas ni menos que Italia y Romano, quienes lucían un traje muy parecido a sus trajes de sirvienta que en un tiempo atrás hubieran utilizado, pero ahora los vestidos eran cortos y estaban esponjados debido a los holanes, tenían un mandil blanco con encaje, usaban una diadema con moños al redor y en las muñecas y tobillos adornos también con moños y holanes, el vestido de Feliciano era verde mientras el de Lovino rojo, realmente parecían unas hermosas Lolitas.

Alemania que había quedado perplejo volvió en si cuando se dio cuenta de que muchos países iban tras los Italia.

-España-

Llamo Ludwig al ojiverde el cual estaba desmayado en el piso recibiendo transfusiones de sangre por parte de sus hijos.

-¿Q-que pasa Alemania?-

Dijo levantándose con una cara demacrada y tapándose la nariz de la cual le salían borbotes de sangre.

-¡España hay que unirnos y comprar a Italia y Romano antes que el Francés!-

-Fusosososos ¡podre tener a los dos Italia!-

Dijo el moreno mientras que humo salía de sus oídos.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tu te llevas a Romano y yo me quedo con Italia!-

Furiosamente le contesto Alemania, el problema era que mientras discutían Francia se había adelantado y había dado la oferta mas grande hasta ahora.

-10,000 a la una, 10, 000 a las dos y…-

-¡Espera!-

Gritaron España y Alemania interrumpiendo a Itzel.

-20, 000 dólares-

-¡20, 000 a la una, 20, 000 a las dos, 20, 000 a las tres… vendido por 20,000 verdes!-

De nuevo la decepción se apodero del Francés el cual ya se había rendido al tratar de conseguir algo ese día, pero se animo rápidamente al ver que el siguiente era su pequeño Canadá, quien fuera siempre ignorado ahora tenia todas las miradas sobre el. Si creyeron que los trajes anteriores eran indecentes este se llevaba la medalla de oro, lo que Canadá llevaba no era otra cosa que un baby-doll rosado totalmente transparente, además de unas pantaletas de chica también rosas que llevaba junto con unos ligueros amarrados a unas medias, no llevaba puestos sus lentes por lo que su tierna cara era el accesorio perfecto a tan atrevido traje.

El francés sintió como si sus ojos hubiesen muerto ido al paraíso y regresado para presumir a todos los mortales lo que había visto, así que antes de que algún otro se atreviera a hablar ofreció duplicar cualquier cantidad que dijeran.

-Tío Francis ¿estas seguro?-

-Completamente daré lo que sea pero a Canadá me lo llevo ¡yo!-

Después de discutir un poco se decidió que el pobre de Matt se iba con Francis y luego Itzel se arreglaría con el sobre lo del precio.

-Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, ¡México del Norte!-

Pedro hacia acto de presencia utilizando un traje rojo de carnaval, al parecer era un atuendo que se utilizaban en los festivales de Costa Rica, el ropaje no cubría mucho y lo hacia parecer mas una bailarina erótica que otra cosa.

Antes de que cualquiera hablara, Costa Rica que por obra del espirito santo se había librado de sus yesos y vendas subió al escenario y acompañado de Brasil, el primero coloco en Pedro un letrero que decía "Usted esta entrando en propiedad Costa Riquense" mientras que el otro harto de las miradas que le echaban a Itzel la tapo con una chaqueta que tenia escrito "Se ve pero no se toca".

Los mellizos iban a reclamar pero al ver la cara de enfado que Fernado y Luciano tenían se mantuvieron callados y dieron por finalizada la subasta.

Una vez abajo del escenario Itzel fue a hablar con las naciones que habían adquirido un "producto" les dio la ficha de pago y les invito a que siguieran comiendo sus deliciosos tacos.

-¡Hay Alfred!-

Llamo Pedro (que se había cambiado de ropa)

-¿No has comido ningún taco aun?-

-Emmm, no entre tano ajetreo no me he podido alimentar como un héroe lo merece-

-Bien entonces ¿de que te pongo un taco?-

-No, ¡no Alfred no pidas nada!-

Inglaterra (que se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de Estados Unidos aun con su traje de hadita) tomo por el rostro a Alfred y le dijo muy claro que no comenzara a comer, pues una vez que lo haga no podrá parar

-¿A que te refieres Iggy?-

-¡Fue así como todos acabamos allí arriba! Comenzamos a comer y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ¡ya debíamos una suma incalculable de dinero!-

-Si…-

Continúo Canadá el cual era abrazado fuertemente por Francia.

-Nos dijeron que la debíamos pagar o traían a la PGR y esos golpean y luego preguntan…-

América no creía lo que le decían luego se dirigió hacia Pedro el cual solo una cara de inocencia.

-Entonces ¿no quieren?-

Todos le miraron incrédulos, realmente que era aprovechado el México del Norte. Aun así muchos otros continuaron comiendo, probaron los tacos de canasta, doblados, dorados, placeros al carbón, de cabeza y una infinidad más de diferentes tipos.

Una vez que las naciones se fueron (a un motel de la zona rosa por que iban aprovechar al máximo su compra) quedaron los hermanos mexicanos recogiendo el lugar.

-Itzel, creo con esto ya salimos de pobres-

-Oh si, tuvimos una gran idea no crees-

-Si ya se jajajaja-

Y así fue como el plan de salir de pobres de los mellizos mexicanos por medio de los tacos dio resultado, y tú ¿quieres un taco?

* * *

Y ¿Qué les pareció? No me golpeen .! T-T para sugerencias y comentarios déjenme un review please! X3! Si tienen alguna duda del significado de una palabra dejen un review y yo les contesto xD!


End file.
